myharrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ginny Weasley
Ginny Weasley is now 35 years old. She lived her husband and children at the black family residence. First book Ginny first appeared in the kitchen at her house cooking pancakes when James came in with his letter. Ginny then went with the family to Diagon alley to go to work. Ginny then dropped off James at kings cross station. Sometime in September, Ginny went to Diagon alley with Harry, Albus and Lily so Harry could buy an owl. They then went to Luna's house to return Luna's owl. Ginny was an absolute mess when Lily was kidnapped. She hadn't slept in a week and was horribly worried about her daughter. When she got Lily back the two of them and a very emotional reunion. She then waited for James and Oliva to arrive at kings cross station. She informed Olivia that she adopted her then they all went out to celebrate. She of course was then at the tribute. Book 2 Ginny first appeared at her house getting ready to go to Diagon Alley. In Diagon alley Ginny and her family were met by Ali. Ginny followed her to the wand shop. It was Ginny who suggested to James, Ali, Olivia and Abby to go buy the rest of their school supplies. It's Ginny's job to clean up the magical mishaps caused by wands that did not chose the wizard/witch who tried them. In mid-August Ginny drank her drink which James had put a potion into. The potion caused her hair to turn green for a week. Ginny was not happy about that and grounded James for the rest of the month. Ginny had been helping Harry make a potion in January. When her children said the potions closet was empty, she went to see for herself. She then Checked James and Albus's room along with Lily's room and Olivia's room, to see of any of them had taken the potion ingredients. Ginny was then startled when Victoria and Raymond apparated in her house. When Ginny was asked if Harry was home, Ginny shouted to Harry that he had visitors. During the first week of June, Harry received a letter about Jane needing a family. Ginny agreed to take Jane in as a foster child. Ginny was at Kings Cross station with Harry, Albus and Lily, waiting for James, Olivia and Jane to arrive. She asked Jane if she wanted to come live with her and her family. Her last appearance was at her house brushing her daughter's hair, then she was at the tribute at the graveyard in Diagon alley. Book 3 Ginny first appeared in her house at the table, however she was not directly mentioned. She then went with the others to the wand shop where she works. There she gave Nina a wand to try then took of the leaking roof. Ginny was also at Kings cross station to pick up her children for the Christmas holidays. When Harry fainted after finding his mum in the closet, Ginny kissed him. She was also the one who sent Harry to the attic to get the camera. Ginny arrived at Hogwarts on V-day as a member of the order when Jamie had been petrified. When she saw James comoft Kate she blushed since she wasen't used to her kids dating. Ginny was at Kings cross station waiting for James, Olivia, Jane and Albus to arrive home for the summer. She was then at the tribute and the at the restaurant. Book 4 Ginny first appeared at home, she then acompained her family to the Dursley's for the family Dinner. When James waved around some magic, it was Ginny who went belistic. When they arrived home Ginny checked her kids pockets to see if James was the only one who had brought his wand. She discovered Olivia had also brought her wand along. Ginny grounded them both for the rest of the month. Ginny then appeared at Kings cross station to see off James, Albus and Olivia.